


为你含情

by everthinew



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everthinew/pseuds/everthinew
Summary: pwp口交/道具/骑乘人生第一辆车，开到自己肾虚（。





	为你含情

刘昊然低头碰了碰吴磊的嘴唇，是甜的。于是又伸出舌头小心地舔吻，轻轻柔柔，双手都覆在对方脑后，也不敢使力。吴磊眼睛闭着乖乖地让他亲，浓密的长睫毛随着眼皮轻颤，少年两只胳膊缠着他的腰，紧张的手指却不知放在哪里只好蜷起。

“磊磊张嘴好不好”，刘昊然压低声音在他耳旁吹气。

复又转去流连少年的嘴唇，勾着对方的舌头一阵缠绵，这才退出来开始游移着往下。下巴，喉结，锁骨，一点点地吻过去。不敢在脖子上留印，却在锁骨的尽头处反复舔咬留了小片红肿。两只手也不再安分，托着少年白嫩的脸蛋，边揉捏边把拇指塞进他的嘴里搅动。温热的口腔里藏着柔软的舌，从虎口处舔弄到指尖，多余的涎液沿着手指和嘴角流出，蹭得半张脸都泛着水光。

刘昊然对锁骨的重点攻击告一段落，复又站直身子望着吴磊。少年睁开大眼睛盯着他看，嘴里还含着刘昊然的手指，好像真的很好吃似的，嗦的水声阵阵，看得刘昊然呼吸慢了一拍。  
这双眼睛真是忘不掉，刘昊然心想，本来就是巴掌脸的小人儿，还生了对能占半张脸又含情脉脉的眼，真的是被我赚到了。

刘昊然移开手指，把人紧紧搂进怀里。下身已经起了反应，便努力往怀里人腿上靠。两片热源蹭着，只觉得更加热。

“你又撩拨我，这火你得灭。”

“灭就灭。”

因为抱着看不见表情，吴磊的声音听起来倒是中气十足。

年轻人刚确定关系没多久，正是打得火热的时候。因为工作关系聚少离多，偶尔打着探班的旗号来看人，其实只是太想念伸手就能抱到男朋友的感觉，眷恋那粘粘乎乎一刻温存。心思按耐不住就自己订票飞过去，落地再打电话，已经想得不行偏还要做足惊喜的准备。

这次是刘昊然外出拍杂志，正好赶上吴磊学校运动会。不敢参加比赛项目怕上头条的吴磊满打满算能放三天假，立马订票飞上海看望对象。

刘昊然狡黠地笑出虎牙，“没想到我也能有幸感受一下男朋友千里送呀。”

“哼，那是便宜你。”

“磊磊这番心意我怎么能不收下”，刘昊然还是那副含笑的表情，手已经往人裤缝摸去。吴磊天生窄腰翘臀，上大学之后嚎着骨瘦如柴不行啦得健身啦，但是刘昊然每次摸他腰都摸得一脸陶醉。今天来上海，下身黑色直筒裤，脚上踩着马丁靴，活脱脱人形荷尔蒙大杀器。刘昊然隔着层布揉搓他屁股，嘴上也不放松，舔着吴磊耳廓往里面喷着湿气，“怎么搞，你先去洗个澡？”

没想到吴磊推开他，脸蛋泛起粉红。“不用，我，准备过了……”越说越没底气，眼神也涣散起来。

刘昊然听他吐出这几个字已是心神荡漾，还在吴磊身后乱摸的手收回来解他的裤链。

“哎你别，我先脱鞋。”吴磊一手制着他减缓刘昊然扒他裤子的速度，脚上踢蹬便把靴子脱下。再一晃神的功夫，裤子已经被堆到小腿。刘昊然手贴着背钻进臀缝探了一把，确实是湿的，直接将指节蹭得水润。举起手朝吴磊歪头，“小朋友在北京就做好准备啦？一路赶飞机坐车少说三四个小时。还这么湿，啧。”不忘耍流氓点评一句。

吴磊被他这么直白地点破臊得不肯抬头，干脆抱紧了把下巴搁在刘昊然肩上。又哼哼唧唧地说，“里面，嗯，有东西……”

刘昊然的手指又探过去摸了摸，果然找到一个小小的拉环。轻轻试着拽了拽，耳边立刻传来轻微的抽气声。看来是真的想了，屁股里塞着东西几个小时居然能闷声忍到现在。刘昊然眼眸里的欲火已经难耐，哑声道，“遥控器呢。”

“外套口袋里。”

“路上没自己玩？”

吴磊像是回了神，一记眼刀飞过来。他在路上时，口袋里的手不停摩挲着那枚遥控器，却暗自下定决心不按。他绷紧全身的神经，直到顺利潜进刘昊然的酒店房间才放松下来。他有时候偏要自己为难自己，磨练意志似的，即使在最深的欲望面前，也鲜有低头。

吴磊虽没嘴上应答他，刘昊然心下了然。转身去翻口袋，顺手拿了润滑剂和套子，也不知道何时起行李箱里常藏了这些东西，自打两个人常常打飞的互相探班后，上班行李里都会备上点。折回床边时，吴磊自己脱了个干净，裸体横陈，春色尽收眼底。“你也脱了”，吴磊皱眉道。刘昊然身上没几件衣服，吴磊又直起身替他脱顺便瞎摸撩火，很快两个人就抱在一块互相取暖。刘昊然让吴磊平躺，自己双腿分开跪在他大腿两侧。手里亮出那枚开关。

“我要按了哦，今天先奖励有耐心的小朋友。”

话毕便按下按钮，吴磊登时表情丰富起来。期待已久的酥麻快感终于来到，又像是终于落下的审判，让人欲罢不能。刘昊然低头去含吴磊的性器，从娇嫩的头部开始吃起，两片唇轻巧地包住，舌尖一下一下地撞击马眼。再张开嘴吃进更深，吴磊在他身下颤抖，只发出意味不明的断续哼声，嘴里的东西也跟着颤颤巍巍。吐出来又沿着柱身一道道地舔，双手不安分地去后穴捣乱。一根手指慢慢地往里面塞，虽然有点挤但好在够湿润——吴磊自己弄的时候没吝啬润滑——快完全捅进去的时候刘昊然摸到了那个正作乱的小东西。他坏心眼突然犯了，手指毫不留情地往里使力，跳蛋又滑向深处。

啊—— 吴磊终于发出一声短促的尖叫，下身挺起忍不住想往刘昊然嘴里送。索性换个姿势，把吴磊两条长腿折起往胸部叠，后穴全部露出看得刘昊然差点眼冒金花。嘴里说的却是不饶人的话，“什么时候塞进去的，谅你不敢这么过安检。”

吴磊一只手臂盖住双眼，已经是副欲望洗遍全身的模样，努力找回清明答话。

“嗯……上了飞机之后放进去的……”

“我……没有自己打开……”

“是要……要给你的……”

刘昊然正舔弄着他，听了这话直接吞到最深处。喉咙口的软肉带来极致的快感。房里只听见男孩粗重的喘息。反反复复几次，吴磊交代在他嘴里。

扯了床头的餐巾纸吐了口中白浊，刘昊然贴上吴磊，从背后抱住男孩。刚刚经历过高潮的肠道剧烈收缩，但跳蛋开关还开着，此刻吴磊正被后穴里的异物刺激得微微颤抖。刘昊然边吻他后背蝴蝶骨边问他，“磊磊我们把东西拿出来好不好？”

“嗯...” 吴磊意识溃散，只能在他怀中发出小声喘息。

刘昊然便去摸那拉环，往外轻轻扯了扯，有点难拽动。情动的肠壁夹着那不停作祟的东西似是不忍叫停酥麻的快感。

“磊磊你放松，不拿出来我怎么进去呢，”刘昊然舔他耳廓。

听了这话吴磊发出呜咽。他何尝不想要刘昊然进来，他想念身边的人想念的紧，玩具只是助兴，他的欲念在分隔两地时无法消解，等见了面更是干柴烈火似地烧起来。他尽力把注意力转到刘昊然的亲吻上，无视后穴钝钝的麻痒。刘昊然手指缠住那根细绳，一点点使力扯动，总算听到啵的一声，沾带体液的球状物离开吴磊的身体。后穴含了这物什太久，离开反倒产生极度的空虚，想要被契合填满。吴磊勉强转身正对着刘昊然，对方的手还不依不饶地流连在他尾椎处，指尖在穴口不停试探。吴磊越过他去摸床头柜的套子和润滑液，又撑着他肩膀跨坐在刘昊然腿上。躺着的人的紫红色的烫热器官就那么昂首翘起，吴磊撸了两把，给他套上套子。往手心里挤了润滑往自己身后探，刘昊然在他身下轻笑出声。

“笑什么？” 刘昊然觉得此刻浑身光裸的吴磊斜睨他一眼都是索命。

“唔，你有没有看过call me by your name？那部电影？”

吴磊的手一顿，“看过。怎么，你不会还想玩什么cosplay吧？”

“没有”，刘昊然突然挺腰往上顶，晃得吴磊堪堪坐住，身子歪斜，“就是那电影有个符号让我印象深刻...”

他用手去掰吴磊的屁股，继续开口道，“桃子。每次我看到有人发那个符号表情，我都想到那部电影。想到水蜜桃，想到夏天，还想到一个...水很多的少年。”压低声线吐出最后几个字的时候他握着吴磊涂满润滑液的手指去捅吴磊的后穴。吴磊被他一套话说得发懵，只能勉力用另外那只手攀着刘昊然的脖子维持平衡。

“你就想这些东西？当代男大学生天天想着开车。”

“其实就是看你水都流了一屁股了还抹润滑，真是浪费。”

“...”

刘昊然逗弄他得了趣，也就点到即止。

“差不多了吧，自己来？刚刚有人自告奋勇说给我灭火的？”

吴磊确实快要忍不住，往前坐到刘昊然腰上，扶着那粗大火热的性器一点点塞进自己身体里。头部肿胀，顶进去的时候吴磊啊地叫了出来，后面的部分刘昊然掐着他的腰往下按就立刻全吃了进去。热情的肠壁滑腻腻的，但是又箍得极紧，随着吴磊的呼吸还会有规律地收紧放松。刘昊然叹气，“这是什么神仙男朋友”。可能是被包裹的感觉太爽昏了头，刘昊然居然把这句心里的感叹说了出来。

吴磊听了想笑他，但是屁股里夹了根存在感极强的火棍，让他不敢随意调动腹部肌肉。只能双眼含笑捏刘昊然脸颊上的肉，吧唧一声亲了刘昊然一大口，下身也开始浅浅地前后摆动。骑乘进的深，稍加摩擦就带来一串火花般的快感。刘昊然双手掐他的腰配合他的速度，同时又不停变换角度戳着内壁。

“啊——”，顶到某个点吴磊失声尖叫，一切开始向着失控的方向滑去。刘昊然抓住契机加快挺腰的频率。后穴已经被操开，每次插入都能听到阴茎冲撞液体的水声，吴磊自己情动又出水又发汗，整个人水淋淋的，穴内满溢的液体沾满性器，再次捅入的时候就沿着大腿根往下流，蹭的到处都是。刘昊然用手去摸交合处的皮肤，摸到满手的滑腻。穴口咬得紧，他顶进深处，再用指尖去戳刺那圈肌肉，激得吴磊呜呜叫唤猛地收紧肠道，直接把他锁死在里面进退不得。

“舒不舒服？”刘昊然微喘着气，轻轻拍吴磊的背，小可怜的力气已经快用尽，骑在他身上歪歪扭扭。

“舒服的，”吴磊眼角泛红，脸颊也红润，一副食髓知味的模样。

“今天辛苦你了。”刘昊然亲亲他的唇，翻身将人压在身下。东西没拔出来，就这么连着一块转了个圈。吴磊一下又受不了这爽利，低低叫了出来。刘昊然从他额头开始往下亲，下半身有节奏地挺动，每次撞击都直奔了吴磊的前列腺去。

积累的快感像涨潮的海水，一波波涌过来，没过沉浸在欲望里的爱侣。

“我爱你，”唇舌交缠时分，刘昊然呢喃道。

“我也爱你，”吴磊的回应没有犹豫半秒。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么结尾，可能是我写着写着就进入贤者时间了8  
> 虽然只是单纯地开车，但是是怀着“在这段关系里两个人都100%契合对方”的意念写的，笔力不足写不出深情款款，只能希望各位吃肉愉快了。
> 
> *标题来自mla的专辑名，随手抓来的，因为感觉比较色情（嗯..


End file.
